


The Staff Will Surely Follow

by cynik699



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Anal, BDSM, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynik699/pseuds/cynik699
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xena's patience has run thin with Gabrielle's'  carelessness and the warrior is livid. Gabrielle will learn a hard lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Staff Will Surely Follow

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to Xena. Gabby was not hurt in the making of this story....nor was Xena

The Staff Will Surely Follow…..  
The day had been long, and the journey far, for the two and Argo. They were all tired and weary from the heat and the stone littered dirt roads. Their journey to Athens was nowhere near finished but it was getting dark and Xena was tired from a small, but stressful, fight with a band of hoodlums that transpired earlier in the day. Though not hurt, she was stressed and still reeling from the surge of adrenaline that fighting injects her with every time she engages in it. Xena was quiet and reserved during these times and Gabrielle had learned the hard way that it was best to let her friend be and wait for her to snap out of it. Xena broke their silence saying, “Stop Gabrielle. We’ll camp here tonight.” She pointed to a large tree near a small stream. Gabrielle collected firewood as Xena got Argo comfortable for the night. Kneeling, Gabrielle was arranging the firewood for Xena to make a relaxing and cozy fire for them. She had not notice that her warrior friend was standing behind her, now looking down as she positioned the wood the way Xena liked it, small twigs on bottom and large limbs on top. Startled, Gabrielle fell forward as she tried to stand up. Suddenly she felt a knee to her back, causing her to fall on her hands and knees. “Xena, what are you doing?!” Gabrielle exclaimed as she, once again, tried to get up from the hard ground. Xena just looked at her and placed a hard knee into Gabrielle’s back. She pinned her little blonde friend down with a stern foot hold to her lower back as Gabby winced in pain. Gabby was about to ask Xena what she was doing when, in a low voice, Xena interrupted her by saying “I am doing what I have wanted to do all day long. Stay down Gabrielle and don’t move.” Xena had been watching the bard walk in front of her as she rode Argo, feeling her desires to take the bard growing with every step she took. The adrenaline from the fight and her primal desires had caused Xena to be aroused all day and, now, she could no longer hold it in. She had to have Gabrielle in the worst of ways. She was also irritated with her young blonde and her frustration had peeked to a crescendo. Gabrielle dared not to disobey her warrior princess. She lay on the ground as Xena lit the fire and arranged blankets, her saddle, and other bedtime objects onto their pallet. Xena, then, instructed Gabrielle to get on all fours and crawl in circles around the fire and blankets and not to look up until she told her otherwise. She knew Xena was in one of her moods but she had never been so crude and direct with her. Normally, Xena would brood and fall asleep, but something was different about her tonight and she was a little scared. She crawled around the campsite that Xena had prepared for what seemed like eternity. Gabby’s knees were hurting and her arms were strained and aching. Suddenly she heard Xena say,”Stop Gabrielle,” in a low stern voice. “Crawl over to me.” Xena was standing at the edge of the blankets where she had positioned her saddle. Gabrielle crawled over to Xena as instructed, not looking up until being commanded to do so by her mistress warrior princess. Gabrielle arrived at Xena’s boots. She then felt Xena’s strong hands push her head down hard press it against her boots as she said,”Lick them now.” Gabrielle did not hesitate to do as she was told and ran her tongue up and down Xena’s dirt encrusted boots. As the submissive bards tongue reached the boots toe, Xena said, “Suck it,” in a lower and huskier voice. Gabrielle’s mouth opened to receive the boot that her dominating lover was pushing into her hungry mouth. Gabrielle struggled to take the width of the boot as Xena pushed it deeper into her oral orifice. She could hear Xena’s breath grow slower, deeper, and harder as she raped her little ones mouth with her boot, obviously enjoying seeing her struggle to accommodate the oral invasion. Tears were streaming down Gabrielle’s face as her mouth was being stretched to the point that she was now gagging. Xena, coaxing her slave by pushing the boot deeper into her mouth causing her to gag over and over saying. “That’s right. Suck it. You like that huh Gabrielle…Suck…it…..” Xena pushed her boot into the young ones' mouth one last time causing the bosom bard to gag and heave as she continued to look down. Xena told her to start crawling again. Gabrielle did as she was told and crawled around the camp on her aching hands and knees trying to please her master and hoping Xena would stop this madness. Thoughts raced through Gabrielle’s head. She was desperately trying to figure out what she had done wrong. Why was Xena seemingly so angry at her? Xena stood there, almost six feet tall, with her arms folded on her chest watching Gabrielle intently. Gabrielle suddenly stopped crawling and asked,”Permission to speak Xena please?” Xena answered by saying, “Crawl, and no.” Gabrielle once again obeyed her warrior princess and started crawling again. Xena continued staring at Gabrielle and decided to tell the poetess why she was so angry with her. Xena started pacing around the fire as she spoke, “Today was a bad day Gabrielle. I had to fight. I had to kill. I had to; once again, protect us from the evil in this world. I have to be on guard all day… every day. There is danger at every corner. Do you know what that is like Gabrielle? No, of course you don’t. You have the eyes of an innocent and the heart of a child. That’s not a bad thing, but it can be a dangerous thing. Earlier today, before the fight, you wandered off when I asked you to stay put. You defied me no matter what the reason. You also wandered off without your staff. You must never go anywhere without your staff. The unnecessary worry is something I don’t need. After tonight, you will learn the hard way that your staff is a part of you and you will never dare to roam without it again.” Xena’s eyes were now glaring at her frightened bard as Gabrielle slowed her crawling to a slow pace out of exhaustion and fear. What was Xena going to do? She did not mean to worry the warrior princess. Was the fight today her fault? So many questions were in her head swimming around but she dared not speak without permission from her mighty warrior princess. Xena ordered Gabrielle to crawl to her once again and the bard did so, still looking down. When Gabrielle reached Xena’s feet, she was ordered to her knees. As she rose up, finally able to see Xena, she saw that the warrior was holding her staff over her shoulder. Xena glared down at her sweaty and dirty bard saying, “This is yours I believe.” Xena gave Gabrielle permission to speak. “Answer me!” “Yes it is mine, Xena.”Gabrielle answered softly and wearily. “Where did you leave this Gabrielle?” Her bard replied, “I don’t remember Xena.” An angry Xena reminded her that she had left it on a rock that she had been sitting on before leaving to look for food. This happened before the fight, leaving the bard unarmed and vulnerable. “You could have been killed Gabrielle!” Gabrielle was in tears, apologizing to Xena for the stupid and careless mistake. Xena yelled, “You never go anywhere without this staff Gabrielle, ever!!” Gabrielle was crying, “I’m sorry Xena. It won’t happen again. I love you. Please don’t hate me.” Xena replied “Oh I don’t hate you sweetie that’s why I’m doing this.” Xena’s voice was a little different now and not so deep, but still somewhat wicked and forceful. Xena ordered Gabrielle to face away from her and to remove her under garments. She did this slowly, unsure of what Xena’s reasoning was. Xena then demanded that she get back down on all fours. As her sweet bard complied with her demands, she caught a peak of Xena dipping the end of her staff in the warm oil that was close to the fire. Gabrielle suddenly realized what Xena’s intentions were. The shock of the idea scared her so much that she attempted to stand. The full force of a boot to her back dropped her hard to the ground, causing her to gasp and to get a mouthful of dirt. Xena pressed her into the ground with her boot and said ”Oh no you don’t. This is going to be a hard and painful lesson to learn, but one that you will never forget Gabrielle. This staff is a part of you and you will realize that, tonight more than ever. I do this out of love not hate. I love you Gabrielle. I can’t lose you.” Xena’s voice sounded almost desperate, and then abrupt and demanding, as she told Gabrielle to get back on her hands and knees with her legs spread apart. Gabrielle pleads “No…please don’t Xena. I’ve learned my lesson love …please don’t do this” sobbing. ”Shhhh….Shhhhhh.” Xena said. Xena picked up the small bottle of oil and poured some of it onto Gabrielle’s ass. As she stood behind her naïve bard, she placed the well oiled staff onto Gabrielle’s back tracing it down to her exposed buttocks and rubbing the oil all over. Gabrielle was trying to process how Xena could do this to her, but her thoughts were interrupted when Xena started to trace her anus with the tip of the staff causing her to wince. She begged Xena to stop,”No Xena… please…oh by the gods no…” as she wept softly. Xena did not react but continued to rub the end of the staff onto Gabrielle’s tight ass, getting it well oiled. Xena grabbed Gabrielle’s hair and pulled, causing her neck and back to arch. She simply says,”Take it allll…” as she suddenly plunged the staff into her lover’s tight rectum …hard. Gabrielle cried out in pain as Xena thrust the staff in and out of her anal cavity, harshly pounding her ass, raping it with all of her strength. Gabrielle screamed out in pain with every thrust, while Xena continued to pull her golden locks, making her lover’s neck and back arch in rhythm of the assault she was applying to her sweet ass. Xena violently fucked Gabrielle harder and harder with her own staff, making the bard feel as if she was being impaled by a huge and long cock. Gabrielle’s cries were weakening now and at times, as Xena violated her now bleeding anus, she would open her mouth to scream but no sounds would come from her. Her tiny orifice was being relentlessly raped over and over, causing her to almost black out. Xena’s attack showed no signs of stopping as she now sat on the back of her victim plunging the staff with one hand and pulling Gabrielle’s hair with the other, riding her. Gabrielle could feel Xena’s hot, wet sex as the warrior sat on her back painfully assaulting her ass. Gabrielle was in such pain, but feeling Xena’s hot juices sliding down her back was secretly enjoyed. With one last thrust, Xena buried the staff into her lovers ravaged and bleeding ass, exclaiming her war cry and afterwards yelling, ”You’re mine.” The pain of the last thrust was more than Gabrielle could bear. She could no longer hold Xena up as her knees and arms buckled under her and she fell hard into the dirt screaming. Xena dismounted the beaten bard, still holding onto the staff which was lodged deep in Gabrielle’s anus. Xena pushed the staff but Gabrielle couldn’t move so Xena pushed it again more aggressively and Gabrielle responded by moving her hips forward and moaning. Xena ordered Gabrielle back on all fours saying, “I’m not done with you yet.” The young mercilessly raped bard quietly said,”Xennnaaa…I can’t.” Xena shoved the staff in even farther saying “Move or it will get much worse.” Gabrielle slowly got up on all fours as she felt Xena guiding and prodding her with the staff still in her ass. Xena said, in a cracked voice, “To the stream.” Gabrielle faced the stream. As she crawled Xena prodded and pushed her there with the staff, often times pushing the staff in after bringing the end of it to the anal opening and then plunging it in again and again. This was repeated several times until they finally reached the stream. Xena ordered Gabrielle to drink from the stream while remaining on all fours. Gabby obeyed and lapped the cool running water like an animal as Xena watched her. Xena held onto the staff firmly as her precious bard quenched her thirst. Xena said ”Enough Gabrielle. Wash your face off and wet your hair. Cool off.” Gabrielle was relieved Xena was finally showing her some compassion. Little did she know it would be short lived. Xena ordered the bard to be still and not to move as she released the staff that was still buried in the bard’s ass and walked into the stream, pouring water all over her sweaty and exhausted warrior body. After cooling off, she went over to Gabrielle and reached for the staff to guide the blonde back towards the camp, still making her stay on all fours like the animal she was being treated like. The constant pressure the staff was putting within her tight sphincter was causing her to spasm and buck her hips and lower back wildly, trying to release the it. Xena’s grip was mighty and at this point Gabrielle was a weak lamb in Xena’s iron clad hold. Xena stopped Gabrielle as they approached the tree close to the fire. She commanded Gabrielle to stay and not flinch. Xena went to her saddle and grabbed her whip. As she approached Gabrielle, she noticed that her bard’s body was writhing in pain and her eyes were fluttering, seeming to be going in and out of the back of her head. Xena bent down holding Gabrielle’s face asking, “Can you hear me Gabrielle?” Gabrielle shook her head as if to say yes. Xena said,”Good, in the morning it’ll all be over, but for now you will stay here and have this staff in your ass to remind you of the mistake you made today”. Gabrielle’s eyes were closed at this point. She had passed out from the abuse she took so graciously from her angry warrior princess. Xena tied Gabrielle’s arms together, picking her up with the staff still deep within her anal cavity. She tied Gabrielle to the tree with her whip on her knees and her head resting on a blanket covering a tree root. Her ass was in the air and the staff was protruding out of her bard’s defiled ass. Xena was satisfied that Gabrielle’s relentless and harsh punishment had taught her a valuable lesson that she would never forget. Tying her to the tree and keeping the staff embedded in the bards raped ass just intensified the message that the staff was indeed a part of the bard and wherever she went the staff was assured to follow. As Xena walked away from the tree, she heard her loves beautiful voice weakly say,”I love you Xena…” Xena replied “And I love you too, Gabrielle. Sleep now.”


End file.
